Meta Knight
Para ver detalles sobre sus apariciones como luchador, véase Meta Knight (SSBB) y Meta Knight (SSB4). Meta Knight (''メタナイト Meta Naito'') es un personaje del [[Kirby (universo)|universo Kirby]], quien hizo su primera aparición en Kirby's Adventure. Se desconocen muchos de los detalles del pasado de Meta Knight, y es a menudo visto como el rival o mentor de Kirby. Meta Knight aparece por primera vez en la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] como un trofeo en Super Smash Bros. Melee, y luego aparece como un personaje jugable por primera vez en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Perfil [[Archivo:Meta Knight Return to Dream Land.png|thumb|left|200px|Art oficial de Meta Knight en Kirby's Return to Dream Land.]] Meta Knight es un personaje importante en la serie de juegos Kirby, desarrollada por HAL Laboratory. Aunque Kirby's Adventure fue su primera aparición, no fue hasta Kirby's Avalanche, lanzado en 1995, que recibió su nombre. Es un personaje misterioso, y es visto como un héroe y un villano en la serie. A veces juega el rol de antagonista, pero sus intenciones no son generalmente maléficas. En algunos casos, envía a sus tropas, los Meta-Caballeros, como enemigos contra el protagonista de color rosa como una especie de entrenamiento. [[Archivo:Meta_Knight_Kirby_y_el_Pincel_Arcoiris.png|thumb|200px|Art oficial de Meta Knight en Kirby y el Pincel Arcoíris.]]La máscara de Meta Knight se rompe casi cada vez que Kirby lo derrota, revelando debajo una cara similar a la de Kirby, por lo que los fans especulan que los dos son de la misma especie. La única diferencia es que los rasgos faciales de Meta Knight son sus ojos de color blanco puro y su cara de color azul. Su máscara da a los ojos del usuario un tinte amarillento, según lo revelado por varios juegos de Kirby. Meta Knight también lleva una capa que puede convertirse en alas, las que utiliza para volar. En ciertas ocasiones, se quita la capa en batalla. En Super Smash Bros. Melee La única aparición de Meta Knight en este juego es como uno de los más de 250 trofeos que pueden ser recogidos al azar durante el juego, pero sólo se hará disponible después de que se hayan jugado más de 200 combates en el Modo Versus. En la versión norteamericana, el trofeo tiene, de hecho, dos errores: El primero es que el trofeo se llama "Meta-Knight", pero no se supone que su nombre tenga un guión, y el segundo es que su primera aparición fue en Kirby's Adventure en mayo de 1993, no en Kirby Super Star en septiembre de 1996. El guión se corrigió en la versión europea, pero también le fue removido del nombre de su ejército, y el trofeo aun decía que su primera aparición fue en el ya mencionado Kirby Super Star, conocido en Europa como Kirby's Fun Pak. Descripción del trofeo Español 150px|right :Meta Knight :El misterioso jefe de los Meta Knight usa su espada con dignidad. Llegó incluso a entregársela a Kirby y exigir un duelo cuerpo a cuerpo, demostrando con creces su honor de caballero. Sigue muy estrictamente su código de ética, algo muy extraño en Dream Land. A veces durante el combate lanza su capa, que puede transformarse en unas alas. :*''Kirby's Fun Pak'' Inglés :Meta-Knight :The mysterious head of the Meta-Knights, he wields his sword with dignity. He delivered his sword to Kirby and demanded single combat in show of his knightly honor; his strict adherence to his code of ethics makes him a rarity in Dream Land. Sometimes he throws off his cape in battle. It occasionally transforms into wings. :*''Kirby Super Star'' (9/96) En Super Smash Bros. Brawl 300px|right Meta Knight es un personaje nuevo en Super Smash Bros. Brawl, y está disponible desde el principio. Casi todos sus ataques involucran su espada, Galaxia, y la mayoría de estos ataques son muy rápidos, haciendo honor a su manejo de la espada en la serie Kirby, aunque solo tiene un alcance medio debido al hecho de que su espada no es muy larga. Todos sus movimientos especiales lo ponen en estado indefenso, pero también pueden ser utilizados para la recuperación. Al igual que Kirby, el Rey Dedede, Jigglypuff, Charizard y Pit, Meta Knight tiene múltiples saltos, pero, a pesar de su semejanza física a Kirby, él no se infla para saltar; en lugar de eso, utiliza sus alas para impulsarse hacia arriba, haciéndolo más similar a Pit en este aspecto. Al igual que Pit y Charizard, Meta Knight tiene la capacidad de planear mediante el uso de sus alas. Meta Knight es ampliamente considerado como el mejor personaje en el juego debido a su falta de desventajas importantes, junto con su abrumador dominio en los torneos. Debido a esto, Meta Knight fue prohibido desde el 09 de enero de 2012 en el reglamento de torneo, lo que lo hace el único personaje en la exitosa serie en haber sido prohibido en los torneos estándar. No obstante, el comité detrás de la decisión de prohibir a Meta Knight se ha separado, dejando la decisión a los organizadores de torneos. Descripción del trofeo Español :Meta Knight :El jefe de los Meta Knight y una especie de rival de Kirby. Es muy ducho en el manejo de la espada. Siguiendo su código de honor, entregó una espada a Kirby exigiendo batirse en duelo. Su enorme capa se transforma en dos alas que le confieren la capacidad de volar. Ya ha mostrado su verdadera cara antes, pero su relación con Kirby es un misterio. :*''NES: Kirby's Adventure'' :*''SNES: Kirby's Fun Pak'' Inglés :Meta Knight :The head of the Meta-Knights, and something of a rival to Kirby. He's quite an accomplished swordsman. Following his code of knightly ethics, he once delivered his sword to Kirby and demanded single combat. His giant cape transforms into wings, giving him the power of flight. He's shown his face briefly before, but his relationship to Kirby is still a mystery. :*''NES: Kirby's Adventure'' :*''SNES: Kirby Super Star'' (NTSC) / Kirby's Fun Pak (PAL) En ''Super Smash Bros. 4'' 250px|right Meta Knight hace una aparición en la nueva entrega como un luchador veterano, siendo confirmado el 13 de Agosto de 2014, exactamente un mes antes del lanzamiento de Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS. Aunque su diseño es parecido al presente en Super Smash Bros. Brawl, este ha recibido cambios notables, como protectores en sus manos. En cuanto a sus habilidades de lucha, Meta Knight ha sido uno de los personajes más afectados negativamente en la transición desde Super Smash Bros. Brawl, ya que varios de sus ataques poseen menor alcance, hacen menos daño, y tienen menor potencia, dándole una habilidad pobre para lograr K.O. Sumándose a esto, Meta Knight, Pit y Charizard ya no son capaces de planear; en el caso de Meta Knight, esto se ve reflejado en su ataque especial hacia arriba, Lanzadera, el cual ha perdido dicha habilidad, y debido a otros cambios en sus movimientos especiales, sus habilidades de recuperación han empeorado. Aún así, es generalmente aceptado que Meta Knight es uno de los personajes más equilibrados en esta entrega. Descripción del trofeo Español :Meta Knight :El misterioso espadachín enmascarado de la serie Kirby tiene una capa que se transforma en alas. Sus ágiles estocadas y la capacidad de mantenerse en el aire lo hacen idóneo para este juego, y como puede enlazar cinco saltos en el aire con un ataque especial, se recupera fácilmente. Si lo usas, ¡mantén el combate a su altura! :*''SNES: Kirby's Adventure'' (05/1993) :*''Nintendo 3DS: Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' (05/2014) Inglés Versión Norteaméricana :Meta Knight :Kirby's mysterious rival, this masked swordsman appears in several Kirby games. His cape transforms into wings to grant him flight. In Smash Bros., his quick sword skills and aerial agility set him apart. He can jump up to five times in a row, and he has a special move to soar higher. :*''SNES: Kirby's Adventure'' (05/1993) :*''Nintendo 3DS: Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' (05/2014) Versión Europea :Meta Knight :A mysterious masked swordsman from the Kirby series. His cape can turn into wings, which gives him the ability to fly. His swift swordplay and ability to stay in the air give him an edge in this game. He can combine five mid-air jumps with a special move to make recovering a cinch. If you use him, try to keep battle airborne. :*''SNES: Kirby's Adventure'' (05/1993) :*''Nintendo 3DS: Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' (05/2014) Curiosidades *Meta Knight es el único personaje en Super Smash Bros. Brawl, así como uno de los pocos personajes en Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U (junto con Bowser y Bowsy), con un tema de victoria modificado respecto al de los personajes de su propia serie. *Meta Knight es el único personaje que entra en estado indefenso con todos sus movimientos especiales. *Meta Knight es el único personaje de Kirby que habla en oraciones completas. *Meta Knight es el único personaje de Kirby jugable que no usa un martillo para ninguno de sus movimientos. Enlaces externos Véase también Categoría:Veteranos